


Return to Fang Rock

by pigeonking



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: This is the second story that I wrote for my friend's female Doctor where he actually entrusted me with the task of writing out one of his companions...





	

‘Aye: though we hunted high and low,

And hunted everywhere,

Of the three men's fate we found no trace

Of any kind in any place,

But a door ajar, and an untouch'd meal,

And an overtoppled chair.’

  
_Flannan Isle_ : Wilfrid Wilson Gibson.

 

Fang Rock Island, October 30th 1962.

It was Halloween Eve and a boat was making its way from the mainland to the infamous Fang Rock Island. The island was home to a lighthouse that had been abandoned and uninhabited since 1902, ever since the mysterious massacre that had claimed the lives of the lighthouse crew along with the survivors of a ship that had wrecked upon the island one fateful foggy night. No explanation had ever been found for the mysterious deaths and no one had returned to the island ever since. The lighthouse had been abandoned and all but forgotten, but its legend had grown.

It was this very legend that brought the occupants of the boat to Fang Rock on this particular occasion. They were all employees of the BBC and had been commissioned to create a live documentary on the island that was to be broadcast over Halloween. The island was reputed to be haunted and the documentary crew, along with a handful of paranormal experts, were hoping to capture some sort of extraordinary footage of phenomenon of the supernatural kind.

The people on the boat were Michael Garvel the presenter and face in front of the camera for the documentary, so proud was he of that face that he sat at the back of the boat huddled up in his waterproof Macintosh trying to protect it from the salty sea spray thrown up in the wake of the boat’s passing; next there was the camera man, George Norland, who was more concerned about keeping his precious camera equipment dry. Terry Bates was the sound man and he was the only member of the BBC crew that seemed to be enjoying the sea trip as he leaned into the railing actually enjoying the splash of water on his skin and the breeze in his hair.

The captain of the little boat, Charles Kelly, scowled at the sound man and barked at him to not stand so close to the railing before returning his focus to the act of steering the boat.

“I’ll keep away from the railing if you keep your eyes on the water ahead!” Terry rebuked good naturedly as he stepped away and took a seat next to Michael.

The Captain’s scowl deepened further, but he kept silent.

Professors Francis Hawkesworth and Gemma Pinkerton represented the paranormal expertise.

Hawkesworth had attained his Ph.D. in parapsychology at Oxford whereas Gemma had studied British and European folklore and legends in London. Both had used the story of Fang Rock as a basis for their studies, but this was the first time that either of them was actually getting the chance to visit the island that had birthed the legend. Needless to say they were both giddy from the excitement and spent much of the boat trip huddled together in the corner talking animatedly amongst themselves.

The final member of the team was young Sully, an eighteen year old medical graduate who was keen to pursue a career as a Navy Medical Officer. Captain Kelly was a friend of his father’s and had invited Sully along on this trip to be in charge of First Aid matters, just in case anything went awry on this little fool’s errand that they were on.

Deprived of the pleasure of leaning over the boat railing, Terry turned his attention to the two professors. He doubted that Michael had done any sufficient research on Fang Rock and the legend behind it. If they were going to be doing a documentary about it then one of them might as well be in the know.

“So what can you tell us about the legend of Fang Rock, professors?” he asked amiably.

Both professors looked up from their conversation at the same time as if they were two marionettes joined by the same strings. The look on their faces was also identical; one of untempered enthusiasm – someone new was asking them about their favourite subject and giving them a chance to talk about it and impart their knowledge!

“Well, you see in 1902…” they began in unison before looking at each other and butting heads in a fit of giggles.

“After you, my dear!” Hawkesworth insisted with a theatrical bow.

“No, no! I insist that you go first, Professor!” Gemma returned, her pretty round face turning a bright shade of scarlet.

Terry could barely conceal a snigger. The two of them had only met this morning, but had already become inseparable. They were like two twins that had been separated at birth and suddenly reunited today.

After Hawkesworth had coyly pointed out that ladies should go first, Gemma, with no small amount of smug delight, took up the story.

“In 1902 the lighthouse on Fang Rock was fully functional with a crew of three men. It was in the early days of electricity and the lamp had just recently been changed over from oil to electric power.”

“On one particularly foggy night,” Hawkesworth cut in despite himself. “The lighthouse must have been experiencing some problems with its electrical generator because a privately owned yacht crashed into the rocks.”

“The survivors were taken in by the lighthouse crew.” Gemma continued.

“By the following morning they were all dead!” Hawkesworth cut in dramatically.

“What happened to them?” Terry wondered.

“The coroner’s report at the time said that they had all been electrocuted.” Hawkesworth answered.

“All of them?” Terry remarked sceptically. “How is that possible? Was there some sort of accident with the generator?”

“Only one of the bodies was found anywhere near the generator.” Gemma replied.

“He was the first to die according to the report.” Hawkesworth continued.

“The rest died later at different times during the night and were found in different places throughout the lighthouse, but they were all electrocuted.” Gemma finished.

“There was something else about the first victim though.” Hawkesworth baited like a seasoned storyteller who knew that he had his audience hooked.

“Different how?” Terry asked and it didn’t escape his notice that his colleagues, Michael and George were now also listening intently.

It was Gemma who answered.

“The first victim had been expertly dissected as if by someone with medical knowledge who was trying to learn more about human anatomy.”

“But why?” Michael spoke from under his Macintosh.

Hawkesworth fixed him with a sinister theatrical glare.

“No one knows!”

“There must be theories?” Michael postulated. “What do they think happened?”

“Well many have blamed it on the Beast of Fang Rock.” Gemma informed them with a conspiratorial wink.

“Yes, I’d heard of that part of the legend!” George piped up. “It’s one of the reasons I agreed to come along!”

“Oh, why’s that?” Sully asked shyly.

“Well, imagine the plaudits I’d get for being the first television cameraman to capture a real live monster on video tape, eh?” George grinned at the young medic.

“Come on, George!” Michael chuckled from within his Mac. “You don’t honestly believe we’re actually going to see anything on this trip do you? I mean, it’ll make a wonderfully atmospheric little documentary for Halloween night, but none of us really believes that we’ll actually see anything!”

“I don’t know what to believe.” George countered. “I do know that I believe in keeping an open mind!”

“Hear, hear!” Hawkesworth and Pinkerton piped up in unison.

“Tell us more about this beast of Fang Rock.” Terry prompted eagerly.

And that was when the boat ran over something in the water.

 

The Doctor was wrestling with the controls of the TARDIS’s six-sided console as she guided her beloved craft through the vortex to wherever, or whenever, their next destination might be. Her two friends, TJ and Stykk were clinging to the sides of the console as if their lives depended on it, not for the first time wishing that the time machine came equipped with seat belts.

The towering, ogre-like Stykk had to be very careful just how tightly he gripped the console as he didn’t want to accidentally break the thing. He chanced a glance at his oriental companion and grinned at him.

“Sometimes I think it’s safer out there when we land, with all the monsters!” he growled.

“I’m inclined to agree!” TJ nodded with a smirk.

“I heard that, you two!” the Doctor reproached with mock indignation, one eyebrow raised and her pretty face creased with a wry smile.

“Far be it from us to criticise your piloting skills, Doctor!” TJ grinned apologetically.

“Can we hurry up and land already?” Stykk griped.

The rotor in the centre began to slow down and the familiar howling and grinding noise filled the air until it came to a complete stop and the TARDIS’s erratic spinning came to a halt.

TJ and Stykk tentatively released their grips on the console.

The Doctor stepped back with a flourish and activated the door control.

“Wish granted!” she announced gleefully.

“Where are we?” TJ wondered.

“Yeah.” Stykk added. “Should you have opened the doors so quick before we even know where we’ve landed?”

“Relax, Stykk.” The Doctor smiled reassuringly. “We’re on Earth in the mid twentieth century. So you might want to activate your perception filter and, TJ?”

“Yes, Doctor?” the Chinese man asked.

“I’d leave your bow and arrows behind too.” She told him with a sweet smile. “We wouldn’t want to get arrested now, would we?”

“Whatever you say, Doctor.” TJ nodded in acquiescence.

Stykk activated a device on his belt and his ogre-like features were swiftly replaced by the image of a tall muscular blonde human in a white T-shirt and blue jeans. He gestured towards the open TARDIS doors.

“Ladies first!” he growled.

The Doctor curtsied and then eagerly darted outside, followed closely by her two male friends.

 

Fang Rock Island. October 31st, 1962.

The Doctor, Stykk and TJ exited the blue police box and found themselves standing among a landscape of mist shrouded rocks. TJ pulled the door of the TARDIS closed behind him.

“There’s not an awful lot to see.” The Chinese archer remarked with a taint of disappointment.

“I think I’ve been here before, you know!” the Doctor declared as she looked about her.

“All the more reason to get back into the TARDIS and try somewhere else!” Stykk scowled.

It was then that the Doctor spied the lighthouse rearing out of the fog like a large white stone Cyclops.

“Well that confirms it.” The Doctor said, choosing to ignore Stykk’s comment. “I have been here before. Unless I’m mistaken this is Fang Rock.”

“It doesn’t sound like the most hospitable of places to visit!” TJ lamented.

“It wasn’t!” the Doctor agreed.

Stykk clapped his big hands together gleefully.

“Well that settles it.” He declared. “Back in the TARDIS then.”

“But that was then and this is now.” The Doctor breezed on. “I’m sure it will be quite different this time!”

“Excuse me, Doctor, but have you met yourself?” Stykk asked dubiously.

“More times than I’d care for to be honest!” the Doctor replied with a shudder.

“That’s not what I meant.” Stykk shook his head. “I mean come on, you know full well that the minute we set foot in that lighthouse then something crazy is going to go down!”

The Doctor grinned.

“Then we’d best get a move on then, hadn’t we?” she replied and she began to clamber over the rocks towards the lighthouse.

Stykk and TJ looked at each other with a ‘here we go again’ expression before scrambling after her.

As they made their way over the rocks, through the fog and towards the lighthouse they could hear the faint roar of the sea around them. At one point they all stopped still as they heard a loud plopping splash somewhere nearby.

“What was that?” TJ wondered.

The Doctor shrugged.

“Probably just a fish, or maybe even a seal?” she suggested.

This answer seemed to satisfy them and they continued on to the lighthouse.

Very soon the green painted oak door of the lighthouse became visible through the misty shroud.

“Should we knock or just go in?” TJ asked as they approached.

“It’s always polite to knock, don’t you think?” the Doctor replied and she did so, wrapping her knuckles three times on the solid wood.

They waited for about five minutes which was far too long to wait for anything so far as the Doctor was concerned.

She was about to knock again when the door was opened and they were met by the bewildered face of the BBC soundman, Terry Bates.

“What on Earth are you doing here?” he wondered. “It’s a little early for trick or treaters, isn’t it? How did you even get here?”

“Trick or treat?” the Doctor beamed. “Ooh are we here in time for Halloween?”

Terry just looked at them each in turn with an appraising eye.

The woman was startlingly attractive, the oriental fellow was strangely dressed (perhaps it was a Halloween costume?) and the big guy was, well, big!

“Did Michael put you up to this?” he wondered, mostly to himself.

“Who’s Michael?” the Chinese man asked.

“We’re just sight seers.” The Doctor assured Terry, her smile never wavering. “We hired a little boat to the island. Didn’t think we’d find anybody here to be honest!”

“Then why did you knock the door?” Terry asked dubiously.

“Why wouldn’t we?” the Doctor countered. “It is the polite thing to do.”

Terry didn’t have an awful lot to say in response to that.

“Perhaps it would help if we introduced ourselves?” the Doctor went on. “I’m the Doctor and these are my two friends, TJ and Stykk.”

“I’m Terry Bates.” Terry replied and he shook them each by the hand in turn.

“Well, now that’s out of the way, are you going to leave us standing outside in the fog or are you going to invite us in?”

 

Terry invited them in. He led them past the archaic electrical generator that hummed quietly in the centre of the lighthouse’s lower room and up the spiralling staircase that would take him to where the rest of the BBC crew were holed up. They passed one room where the door was shut.

The Doctor tried the door handle as they went passed, but it was locked solid.

“What’s in there?” she asked curiously.

Terry seemed a little taken aback by the question and he hesitated before answering.

“We don’t know.” He stammered hastily. “It was locked like that when we got here!” He didn’t say ‘honest’, but the word echoed in its absence as if it should have been there.

“I wonder what they’re hiding!” the Doctor whispered conspiratorially to TJ and Stykk as they continued their ascent.

Aloud she said: “So what brings you to Fang Rock, Terry?”

“If you don’t mind I’ll wait until I’ve introduced you to my associates before I explain why we’re all here?” Terry replied apologetically.

“By all means!” the Doctor agreed with a pleasant smile.

That was when they arrived at another door, similar to the locked one that they had just passed, only this one was open. Terry led them inside and they were greeted by the other members of Terry’s party.

The Doctor, Stykk and TJ were quickly introduced to everyone else; Michael Garvel, the BBC presenter who had talked Professor Gemma Pinkerton into applying his makeup for him; cameraman, George Norland who was running a few final tests on his camera equipment; Professor Francis Hawkesworth, who was going over some of his notes on the Fang Rock legend and finally Captain Charles Kelly and young medic, Sully were sat at a table playing a hand of pontoon.

When the Doctor came to shake hands with Sully she frowned quizzically.

“Have we met?” she asked the young medical graduate.

Sully blushed furiously as if he had just been accused of stealing the Doctor’s underwear.

“I doubt it, Miss!” he replied. “I’m sure I would remember meeting someone as pretty as you.”

“Oh I haven’t always looked this pretty, believe me!” the Doctor teased. “And less of the ‘Miss’; you can call me Doctor!”

“Very well, Mis… er… Doctor!” if Sully had turned any more scarlet he might have been mistaken for a ripened tomato.

“So what brings you to the island, Doctor?” Michael wondered suspiciously as Gemma applied the finishing touches to his foundation.

“Yes, we were under the impression that no one visited Fang Rock because of all the rumours of it being haunted.” George said.

“If that’s the case, then why are you lot here?” Stykk countered, not unreasonably.

“What sort of a name is ‘Stykk’?” Michael ignored him rather rudely. “You one of those Polish chaps are you?”

Stykk ground his teeth and clenched his fists, but he kept silent. He pictured the wonderful mess that one punch from him would make of the pretty boy’s face and the image served to calm him down considerably and he actually smiled.

The Doctor sensed the tense moment that had just passed and decided that perhaps if they offered an explanation first then the BBC crew might be more forthcoming with theirs.

“You’ve seen the fog that’s out there?” she began. “My friends and I were out enjoying a little trip out on my boat. When the fog hit us we decided to seek refuge on the island until it lifted. We weren’t expecting to find anybody else here.”

“You were lucky to find the island in fog like that!” Captain Kelly remarked.

“Yes we were.” The Doctor agreed.

“And you’re absolutely certain that you haven’t been sent by ITV to try and sabotage our documentary?” Michael asked.

“Does that sort of thing actually happen?” the Doctor replied dubiously. “I mean really, come on!”

“She’s right, Michael, don’t be ridiculous!” Terry rebuked his colleague.

“What are you making a documentary about, anyway?” the Doctor wondered.

“We’re on Fang Rock island at Halloween, David Attenborough will be arriving soon and then we’ll be going outside to film the local seals; what do you think we’re making a documentary about?” Michael replied sarcastically.

Terry was much more accommodating.

“We’re going to be making a live broadcast tonight. Michael will do a little interview with the Professors about the history and legend of Fang Rock. After that we’re going to do a little tour of the lighthouse and the island, see if we can’t capture some sort of paranormal footage on camera and then at midnight we’ll be…”

Michael interrupted him. “Yes, I don’t think they need to hear about what’s happening at midnight!”

“Why?” TJ wondered. “What is happening at midnight?”

“None of your business, Chinky!” Michael sneered. “And besides, it’s supposed to be a surprise!”

“I’ll thank you not to refer to my friend by that derogatory term, Mr Garvel!” the Doctor warned coldly.

“Or what?” Michael retorted.

The Doctor looked at Stykk and the big man took one menacing step towards the BBC presenter.

Michael looked up at Stykk and immediately went noticeably pale, even beneath all that caked on foundation.

“Alright, alright!” he weaselled. “Can’t you take a joke?”

“Only when they’re actually funny!” the Doctor replied tartly.

“The live broadcast is scheduled to begin at nine o’clock tonight, assuming, that is, that George here can get everything set up on time!” Terry interceded amiably to try and defuse the tension.

“I’m just about done, Smart Alec, so you can shut it!” George responded good-naturedly.

“And what time is it now?” the Doctor wondered.

Terry looked at his watch. “It’s just gone half past seven, so we’ve got another hour and a half yet.”

“Tell you what,” Gemma interjected. “Why don’t I stick the kettle on and we can make some tea?”

Everybody murmured in mutual agreement over this suggestion and Gemma popped off to do just that.

“Would you like some help?” TJ offered and he followed Gemma out.

 

In the kitchen TJ made himself useful by rinsing out some of the cups that were in the sink while Gemma switched on the kettle and took out the various accoutrements that were required for the tea making.

“So, Professor…” TJ began.

“Please,” Gemma interrupted, “call me Gemma!”

“Gemma.” TJ tried the name out and smiled. “Would I be right in guessing that this surprise that your friend Michael has in mind is connected with whatever is in that locked room downstairs?”

Gemma became a little flustered and almost upset the sugar bowl at the mention of this.

“I’m not sure I should be talking to you about that, Mr TJ.” She replied eventually.

“Please, just TJ.” He told her. “And it’s alright. You can tell me.”

She looked at him for a minute and then smiled.

“Yes go on then.” She decided and she became visibly excited. “But you must keep it to yourself! Don’t let on to Michael that I’ve told you, alright?”

“You have my word.” TJ assured her with a smile.

Gemma was about to go on when Michael walked into the kitchen with a duplicitous smile upon his face.

“Just wondered if you needed a hand carrying in the tea?” he asked innocently.

Gemma clammed up instantly and returned to pouring hot water into each of the assembled cups.

“No thank you. I think we can manage.” TJ informed him coolly. He was not fooled even for a second.

Michael had already achieved what he had set out to do, however, and he slinked away like a serpent into the grass, his smile never faltering. There was no way that Gemma would open up to TJ now.

TJ watched as Gemma counted the cups on the tray to make sure that she had not forgotten anyone. Whilst she was so occupied he took the little jug of milk and concealed it beneath a nearby tea cosy.

Now they were ready to take the tea through and TJ had to override his natural gentlemanly instincts to allow Gemma to carry the tray. He followed behind her and when they were in the stairwell between rooms, as he’d anticipated, Gemma noticed that they had forgotten the milk.

“Don’t worry.” He assured her. “I’ll go back and get it.”

Gemma smiled her thanks and entered the rest room with the tea tray.

Once he was alone in the stairwell TJ, instead of returning to the kitchen, began to descend back to the locked room.

He did not see Michael creep down from the stairwell above him and follow stealthily behind him.

TJ reached the door and stood there for a moment pondering it, wondering if perhaps he’d be able to kick it open.

Then he was hit by a blow on the head from behind and everything went black.   

 

After locking the unconscious TJ in the room below Michael padded back up the stairs as quietly as he could. He knew that knocking the Chinaman out was a bit drastic, but what was hidden in that room was far too valuable a discovery to fall into the hands of a rival network. If it turned out that they weren’t in fact working for ITV then he could always apologise later. On the other hand though, if they weren’t working for ITV then why were they so interested in the locked room? Once he had reached the communal rest room he continued up the stairs a little way before turning round and coming back down again, this time making sure that his descending footsteps were clearly audible.

He entered the room and Gemma turned around expectantly, thinking that he would be TJ returning with the milk.

“What took you so long?” she began to say, but faltered upon seeing that it was Michael. “Oh it’s you!”

“Who did you think I’d be?” he asked with feigned indignation.

“I thought you might be TJ, back with the milk.” Gemma replied. “Did you see him in the kitchen?”

“I’ve just been up in the lamp room.” Michael lied. “I didn’t see anyone in the kitchen on the way back down.”

“You don’t think he’s gone to try and have a look in the locked room, do you?” George wondered.

“There’s only one way to find out!” the Doctor declared, rising from her chair and striding from the room.

Stykk followed after her and very soon everyone was traipsing down the stairwell towards the locked door.

When they arrived the door was still locked firmly and there was no sign of TJ.

“Oh!” the Doctor remarked in surprise. “He isn’t here!”

“Then where is he?” Stykk wondered suspiciously.

“Perhaps he’s gone outside?” Terry suggested.

“But why would he do that?” Gemma wondered.

“Stykk and I will go and look for him.” The Doctor decided. “If he has gone outside we don’t want him losing himself in the fog now, do we?”

“Shouldn’t we all go and look for him?” Sully asked.

“No point in us all getting lost out there.” The Doctor declined kindly. “We’ll be alright. Why don’t you all go and finish your tea?”

Everyone turned and went back upstairs to do just that. Everyone, that is, except Michael.

“Oh no!” he jeered on the Doctor’s questioning look. “I’m staying here to keep an eye on this door! No one is seeing what’s inside here until I’m ready for it to be seen, do you hear?”

Stykk looked at the pasty faced BBC presenter with a scowl that would have curdled cheese. The Doctor placed a reassuring hand on her friend’s bicep and shook her head.

“Suit yourself.” She sighed. “We’ll try not to be too long.”

And with those words she and Stykk turned and went down the stairs.

 

TJ’s eyes fluttered open slowly, but he quickly closed them again when the pain in the back of his head protested too loudly.

“Do not try to move too quickly!” a soft, soothing feminine voice spoke into his head. And that in itself was an odd thing. The voice was in his head, but TJ was ultimately grateful of this as the soothing tone served to chase away the pain and nausea he had been feeling until he felt able to attempt to open his eyes again.

When he did so his vision was blurred at first, but it was clear that someone was standing or kneeling over him because he could make out a face.

As his vision became clearer so did the features of the woman that leaned over him and he finally got his first proper look at the face behind that beautiful voice.

 

Stykk and the Doctor stood just outside the entrance to the lighthouse not making much of an effort to look for TJ at all. The fog billowed around them like the tentacles of some incorporeal gaseous beast.

“TJ isn’t out here at all, is he, Doctor?” Stykk remarked though it was more of a statement than a question.

“No, I don’t think he is.” The Doctor agreed.

“If they have done something to him then we should go back in there and make them tell us!” Stykk growled, slamming one mighty fist into the palm of his hand. “Just give me one minute with that pale faced weasel-man and he will tell me everything!”

“I don’t doubt it!” the Doctor smiled. “Tempting though that is, I do have another idea.”

“What’s that?” Stykk asked.

The Doctor delved one dainty hand into one of the voluminous inner pockets of her coat. She rummaged about for a few moments before drawing out a sturdy looking iron grappling hook attached to a long white rope that came out of her pocket one painstaking inch at a time. The Doctor handed the iron hook to Stykk and continued to draw the rope out, using both hands now. She looked like one of those street magicians yanking an impossibly long string of colourful handkerchiefs from her sleeve.

A short while later the full incredible length of rope was finally clear of her pocket and Stykk was left wrapping the serpentine coils around his shoulder.

“Right,” the Doctor continued. “We’re going to use this to climb up to the window of that room and have a look inside.”

They made their way around the lighthouse until they came to the window in question.

Stykk unwound the rope and slung the hook up with practised skill. The hook embedded itself within the wood of the window pane first time. Stykk tugged the rope gently to ensure that it was secured.

“Right, I won’t be long.” Stykk declared as he prepared to ascend.

“Excuse me, but what do you think you’re doing?” the Doctor asked him.

“I’m going to climb up and look inside, like you said!” he explained with a puzzled frown.

“Yes, and if you fall I’ll try to catch you and it’ll be Doctor pancakes all round.” The Doctor reasoned. “If I fall, however, you’ll be able to catch me with no ill effects whatsoever. Now doesn’t that make more sense? Plus I’m lighter than you and the rope will be better able to take my weight.”

Stykk fixed her with his ‘alright smarty pants’ stare and stepped away from the rope obligingly.

The Doctor took a hold of the rope and offered Stykk one of her disarming smiles.

“Thank you, sweetie!” she teased and then she began to climb.

Stykk watched the Doctor’s careful ascent. He was so engrossed in making sure he was there to catch her if she needed him that he didn’t see the figure detach from the fog behind him and attack!

The jolt of electricity that hit him in the side and sent him flying face first into the wall of the lighthouse was the first inclination that Stykk had to the imminent danger that he was in.

It was largely due to his great size and endurance that he was only momentarily dazed by the shock attack and not knocked out completely. He clawed his way back to his feet and noticed as he did so that his hand looked normal. The perception filter must have been taken out in the first attack, he reasoned.

Stykk turned to face his assailant.

“Coward!” he bellowed angrily. “You would rather attack me from behind, unawares, than battle me face to face!”

His opponent was a large, burly looking turquoise hued humanoid with fin like protrusions at his wrists and ankles and also distending beard-like from his chin. The fish-man, for want of a better description, held a long three-pronged trident in both hands; the triple barbs writhed with latent electrical energy waiting to be unleashed. Most disconcerting of all was the fact that he was clearly very naked. The scales across his torso that had at first appeared to be armour were actually part of his skin.

Stykk took advantage of the fish-man’s momentary bewilderment (he hadn’t expected Stykk’s sudden change in appearance and nor had he anticipated that Stykk would get back up again) and threw himself at him. He grabbed a hold of the trident and wrenched it from the fish-man’s hands before taking it and snapping it over his knee.

The fish-man backed away, the surprise in his eyes giving way to fear. He turned and fled into the fog.

Stykk was about to give chase when he remembered the Doctor. He turned back to the lighthouse and saw that the Doctor had climbed back down again.

“That was quick!” Stykk remarked.

“I never made it to the top.” The Doctor explained. “As soon as I heard that you were in trouble I came back down to help!”

“I can handle myself.” Stykk shrugged.

“I can see that.” The Doctor smiled warmly. “What happened to the Merman?”

“Is that what it was?” Stykk growled. “I was calling it a fish-man in my head. Merman does sound better! He ran off into the mist as soon as I broke his trident.”

“We’d better go and warn the others.” The Doctor decided. “There’s bound to be more on the way. Come on!”    

 

The woman that stood before TJ within the confines of the small room was beautiful. Her skin was covered with turquoise scales and she had fish-like fins at her wrists and ankles, as well as at the side of her head, just below her ears. Her seaweed green hair was long and flowing and TJ could see that it came down well past her shoulders right down to her rear so that she would no doubt have to be careful not to sit on it whenever she sat down. She looked at TJ with the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes he had ever seen and he tried really hard to maintain that eye contact because, like her male counterpart who had been bested by Stykk outside, she was completely naked.

“You are not like the other humans.” Her song-like voice sounded in his head again. “Indeed, you cannot be like them, for they have locked you in here too, as they did with me!”

TJ wasn’t sure how to answer and then he noticed for the first time the swathe of bandages that had been wrapped expertly around her midriff.

“Yes, I was hurt when the human vessel – I believe you call it a boat? – it struck me!” she told him as if she had read his mind, which she probably had. “It is not serious. Really it was my fault for letting my curiosity get the better of me and swimming up too close to the surface. The one called Sully bound my injuries, but it was the one they call Michael that has made me a prisoner!”

“I am sorry!” TJ told her.

“It was not of your doing.” The Mermaid assured him with a sad smile. “But I fear that my people will be coming to get me and when they do they will not be merciful. You will all die!”

“Then we must do something at once!” TJ declared, galvanised into action. “I don’t suppose there is any point in banging to get their attention, but there has to be another way out of here!”

The Mermaid watched him as he crossed to the window and opened it. He turned and dazzled her with his smile.

“It seems we are in luck!” he told her. “Someone has left a rope dangling outside!”

The Mermaid could not help, but smile too, swept up by his enthusiasm.

“Sereia!” the Mermaid said as she joined TJ at the window. “That is my name, TJ. If we are to escape together it seemed prudent that you should know it.”

“It is as beautiful as you are!” TJ informed her. “I will go down first, Sereia.”

He climbed out of the window and began to descend the rope.

 

The Doctor and Stykk slammed the main door of the lighthouse behind them as soon as they were safely inside.

“We need to find something to barricade this door!” the Doctor declared urgently. “We don’t want to make it too easy for them now, do we?”

Stykk disappeared into the nearby store room and came out moments later with a couple of heavy looking crates balanced on each shoulder.

“Whatever was in these crates perished years ago!” he remarked with a sniff of disgust. “But they should be heavy enough to keep that door closed at least for a little while.”

The Doctor stood aside and allowed him to place the crates against the door.

“Right, now we have to warn the others!” the Doctor raced up the stairs with Stykk hot on her heels.

Michael heard the footsteps hurrying up the stairs towards him. He looked and saw the Doctor approaching and then he saw behind her! There was some sort of monster chasing her! Could this be the Beast of Fang Rock?

Michael did not plan on lingering to find out! He turned and fled up the stairs.

“Garvel, wait!” the Doctor called after him, but he did not turn back.

They stopped outside the mysterious locked door, now abandoned and unguarded.

“Why did he run like that?” Stykk wondered.

The Doctor took one look at Stykk in all his glory, without the disguise of the broken perception filter. She smiled.

“I think I might know why.”

Stykk looked down at himself and gave an exasperated snarl.

“Stupid humans!” he sneered.

“No arguments here!” the Doctor agreed.

“I guess now that we’re here we can take a look inside this room, huh?” Stykk suggested.

“I like the way you think, Stykk!” the Doctor smiled.

She stood back and allowed Stykk to do his thing. He put one of his great shoulders to the door and then bashed against it. Needless to say, the door did not put up much of a fight and it gave way almost instantly and Stykk all but fell into the room.

The Doctor followed him inside. Apart from a sparse smattering of furniture the room was empty. The window was open and Stykk crossed to it and saw the Doctor’s grappling hook still embedded in the window’s sill. There was no sign of anyone below and there was too much fog to see beyond that. Stykk pulled out the grappling hook and started to draw up the rope. There was no sense in leaving it there so that the Mermen could use it.

“Whatever or whoever was in here they’ve gone now.” Stykk announced rather redundantly.

“Great Gallifrey!” the Doctor exclaimed in mild annoyance.  

 

TJ and Sereia were swallowed up by the fog almost as soon as their feet touched solid ground.

“There is something unnatural about all this mist!” TJ proclaimed grimly.

“You are correct, TJ.” Sereia’s voice resounded in his head. “The mist is not naturally occurring, but has been created deliberately by my people to hide their approach before they attack!”

“A sound tactic.” TJ nodded with admiration. “Your people must be great warriors!”

“We have had to become great warriors out of necessity!” Sereia informed him. “We were driven from our home planet of Mer by a race of aquatic warriors known as the Terracuda. My ship came to your planet fifty years ago and we chose to build our new home under the waters by this island because we knew of the local legend that kept your people away from it. That way we knew that we would be able to live in peace without your kind ever knowing that we existed!”

“It seems that your existence here will not be a secret much longer if that Mr Garvel has anything to do with it.” TJ lamented.

“Which is why it would probably be best if Garvel and his associates never left this island.” Sereia replied with grim determination.

“Wait a second!” TJ protested. “I thought that we escaped so that we could warn Garvel and the others, or even try and put a stop to the attack. If you are returned safely to your people then surely they will leave in peace?”

“I’m afraid that is not possible, TJ.” Sereia told him regretfully. “If we allow Garvel and the others to return to the mainland with the knowledge of our existence then they will most certainly come back with others!”

“Perhaps we can talk to them!” TJ argued. “Convince them not to!”

“I have seen people like this Garvel before!” Sereia assured him. “He will not listen.” She caressed TJ’s cheek tenderly. “Have no fear, TJ. You I trust and I will see to it that you are protected.”

TJ met her gaze as she looked at him with those sorrowful eyes. It was disconcerting to hear her voice in his head, but to see her lips unmoving. Even so, there was no denying her beauty.

“I’m sorry, Sereia.” He said. “I understand your situation, but I must at least try. I cannot let your people murder those men in cold blood. I have friends among them who can be trusted too. One of them is the Doctor. If anyone could convince Garvel, she could!”

“I can see in your head that this Doctor is truly someone to be reckoned with. Do you truly think that she could help?” Sereia asked, daring not to hope.

“We have nothing to lose in trying!” TJ assured her. “Come, I will take you to her!”

TJ was about to lead Sereia back towards the lighthouse when one of the Merman warriors emerged from the fog with his trident brandished menacingly.

“Sereia!” the Merman’s voice filled TJ’s head like an angry echo. “Stand aside! I will slay this vermin before he can harm you!”

Sereia stood her ground, placing herself deliberately between TJ and the newcomer.

“Stand down, Poseiron!” she declared. “TJ is a friend. He has helped me.”

Poseiron glared at TJ over Sereia’s shoulder, but reluctantly lowered his trident.

“It is good to see you safe, Sereia.” The Merman said gruffly. “The other humans will pay for harming you!”

“Poseiron, you must call off the attack!” Sereia insisted. “TJ tells me that he has a friend in the lighthouse who could help us find a peaceful solution.”

“It is too late, Sereia.” Poseiron replied. “The attack has already begun!”

 

The Doctor and Stykk had gone upstairs to the communal room to find that Michael had barricaded it against them.

“Want me to bash it down?” Stykk wondered with a sly grin.

“No.” the Doctor suppressed a grin of her own. “Let’s at least try diplomacy first.”

She knocked on the closed door as loudly as she could.

“Garvel, let us in!” she called. “It’s me, the Doctor!”

“Doctor?” Michael’s voice came tentatively from behind the closed door. “Is that monster still with you?”

“That monster, as you put it, is Stykk!” she told him. “There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation if you’ll just let me in!”

“How do we know that we can trust you?” Michael replied. “You might be working with them!”

“Look, Garvel, there are monsters coming, but Stykk and I are not with them!” the Doctor assured him with thinning patience. “Let us in and we can help you! You have my word!”

There was a long period of silence as if those on the other side of the door were discussing what to do in hushed voices.

Then there came a violent crashing noise from below.

“They’ve already broken through the barricade that Stykk and I put up downstairs!” the Doctor shouted urgently. “You all need to come with us to the lamp room immediately! That’s the only place where we’ll be able to put up any kind of reasonable defence!”

Stykk moved into a defensive position on the stairs and waited for the first Mermen to come.

The Doctor could hear the barricades hastily being taken down on the other side of the door. It seemed that they had finally seen the light!

Moments later the door opened and Michael’s terrified face peered through the crack.

At the exact same moment the first of the Merfolk arrived, but it was not a Merman… it was a Mermaid!

She lunged her electro-trident at Stykk who sidestepped and pulled her forward off her feet.

Surprised, the Mermaid let go of the trident and found herself falling hard on her chin, hitting the step at Stykk’s feet. The impact jolted her senseless and she lay in a dazed heap on the stairs.

“Sorry, lady!” Stykk grunted apologetically, and then more Merfolk arrived.

Seeing Stykk fighting the Mer-Creatures on their behalf served to convince Michael that the ogre-like giant could be trusted.

“Come on!” he called to the others in the room behind him. “George bring that camera!”

The door was opened fully and everyone poured out.

“Everybody up the stairs to the lamp room as quickly as you can!” the Doctor ordered.

She threw a look of concern at Stykk as he kept the Merfolk at bay, using one of their own tridents to blast them back down the stairs.

“Go!” Stykk growled at her over his shoulder. “I’ll be right behind you, I promise!”

The Doctor nodded and ran up the stairs after the others.

Stykk blasted a few more of the Merfolk back down the stairs. He wasn’t sure if this trident was killing them or just knocking them out, but he was only hitting them with short bursts so he hoped that the blasts were non-lethal. Regardless, the Merfolk were beginning to linger back a little.

One younger looking Merman, bolder or perhaps more reckless than the others, rushed at him and Stykk fired the trident at him. The prongs of the weapon sparked, but there was no further emission of the electric power that it had thus far wielded. It seemed that the trident’s power source was not infinite. Stykk swung the butt end of the long weapon and knocked the hot-headed young Merman back down the stairs before throwing the spent trident after him. At least he’d managed to buy the Doctor some time.

Stykk broke away from his defensive position, but instead of racing up the stairs after the Doctor, he ran into the abandoned communal room. Once inside he smashed open the room’s only window. It would be a tight squeeze, but he just might fit!

He was clambering through the window frame as three of the Mermen pursued him into the room.

“So long Fish-Freaks!” he grinned and then threw himself backwards out of the window.

If anything the Mermen were relieved to see him go!

 

At the top of the lighthouse in the lamp room everyone was all assembled.

The Doctor turned to the top of the stairs, the only way onto this part of the lighthouse. She was looking for Stykk to be coming right behind her.

“Get that camera running, George!” Michael was saying. “I want you to record everything that happens no matter what!”

“But we don’t have the live connection feed!” George protested. “I left that equipment downstairs!”

“I don’t care!” Michael maintained. “Just record everything! When the BBC bosses see this footage they won’t care about the live Halloween Special!”

“That’s if we all live to get the footage out there!” Terry protested.

“The camera will survive even if we don’t!” Michael insisted.

“I didn’t sign up for this!” George insisted, hysteria creeping into his voice. “I wanted to be alive to collect my Pulitzer! I wasn’t looking to earn it posthumously!”

The Doctor did her best to ignore the stupid humans as she watched the stairs.

“Come on, Stykk!” she whispered. “Where are you?”

Then she heard footfalls on the stairs and her face lit up with relief… only to fall again when the Merfolk rounded the corner!

“There is no escape for you now!” the angry rasp of the lead Merman filled her head.

Telepathic, huh, the Doctor thought to herself and she decided to respond in kind…

“I wouldn’t count your chickens just yet, Fish-Face!”

The Merfolk were taken aback to hear the Doctor talking in their heads as easily as they talked in hers. They levelled their tridents at her.

“If there is one thing that I know how to do really well, it’s reversing polarities!” the Doctor raised her sonic screwdriver as she thought this into their heads and emitted a short shrill buzz with it.

The front few Mermen tried to use their tridents and suddenly collapsed to the floor with a sire-shriek of pain as the electric bolts backfired into them and rendered them unconscious.

“Who’s next?” the Doctor asked out loud.

The remaining Merfolk retreated back down the stairs… for now!

“Did you get all that, George?” Michael exclaimed with elation. “You see? With the Doctor’s help we might all just survive after all!”

And that was when Stykk slung himself over the side of the railing and landed in a crouch at his feet.

“Hello!” Stykk waved up at him.

Michael almost literally leapt out of his skin with a girlish shriek and turned to flee… face first into the lamp. He slid down the side of the huge apparatus into a dazed heap.

“What’s up with him?” Stykk asked the Doctor as she hugged his right bicep in welcome relief.

“Oh he needed a nap anyway!” the Doctor assured him.

Stykk just shrugged. “Here!” he handed the Doctor her grappling hook. “You can have that back now. Came in very handy, thank you very much!”

“Don’t mention it.” The Doctor replied as she slipped the coiled rope and hook back into her inner pocket.

 

“We must put a stop to this attack at once!” TJ insisted urgently as he ran towards the lighthouse, Sereia and Poseiron close at his heels.

“Your people are probably already dead!” Poseiron protested. As they reached the outside of the lighthouse the sight that befell them forced Poseiron to reconsider his hasty evaluation.

The area immediately surrounding the entrance of the lighthouse was full of Merfolk coming round from various states of unconsciousness, baring the first degree burns of being zapped by electricity.

They were being tended to by other Merfolk while others still filled the entrance of the lighthouse, barring anyone from getting out.

Upon seeing the arrival of Sereia, Poseiron and TJ, a tall regal looking Merman with greying fins and a silver crown-like circlet atop his head came forward.

He embraced Sereia warmly.

“My dear child!” he gushed with evident relief. “How often have I told you not to swim so close to the surface?”

“I am sorry, father.” Sereia apologised as she returned the embrace. “The humans have never come so close to the island before. I was curious to get a look at them.” She paled at the sight of her injured brethren. “All of this is my fault! I have caused this!”

“No, Sereia!” her father shook his head. “The humans caused this when they tried to take you away from me!”

“How have they been able to repel so many of us so easily?” Poseiron wondered incredulously.

“They have had help from two non-humans.” The Mer-King answered.

“That would be the Doctor and Stykk!” TJ piped up.

The Mer-King looked at TJ as if seeing him for the first time.

“You are their friend?” he asked. “Now that we have you as a hostage perhaps they will surrender!”

“No, father!” Sereia protested. “TJ is my friend! He has shown me nothing, but kindness!”

The Mer-King regarded TJ evenly with an appraising glance that took him in from head to toe.

“Is this true, human?” he asked. “Have you shown my daughter kindness?”

“I have.” TJ nodded.

“Then it would be dishonourable of me to use you against your friends.” The Mer-King bowed his head.

“If you would let me speak with the Doctor, I am sure that we can come to some agreement that will negate the need for further violence!” TJ offered boldly.

The Mer-King turned and looked at his recovering people. There was still a part of him that wanted the humans to suffer.

“Please, let him try, father!” Sereia pleaded.

After a long pause that seemed to last an eternity eventually he nodded.

“Very well!”

 

Back in the lamp room the tension was palpable enough that it almost felt as if the fog from outside had somehow leaked inside. Sully was bandaging a small cut that Michael had sustained on his forehead after his little run-in with the lamp. George stood with the camera on his shoulder pointed at the stairwell, waiting for the Merfolk to return. The Doctor and Stykk were sat with their backs against the lamp, also facing the stairs. Captain Kelly and Terry were sat over in one corner playing cards. The two professors, Gemma and Hawkesworth had sneaked out onto the balcony. Afraid that these might be their last moments alive on this planet they had decided to consummate their budding relationship as discreetly as possible, though everyone present was well aware of what the two of them were up to out there.

“That trick I pulled with the sonic screwdriver won’t catch them out a second time.” The Doctor was whispering to Stykk.

Stykk nodded in agreement.

“They outnumber us ten to one.” He rumbled. “They don’t need those tridents to kill us and sooner or later they’ll figure that out.”

It was then that they heard footsteps coming up the stairs tentatively.

“Sooner it is!” the Doctor declared with feigned joviality.

They were surprised when TJ rounded the corner accompanied by three of the Merfolk.

One was a beautiful Mermaid with bandages swathed around her abdomen; she stood next to a tall elegant elder Merman with a circlet of silver on his head. The last was another younger, burly looking Merman.

The Doctor and Stykk scrambled quickly to their feet.

“TJ, have they harmed you?” the Doctor asked with concern.

“No, Doctor. I am unharmed.” He assured her with a smile.

The tall elder, powerful looking Merman stepped forward.

“We have come to negotiate!” he declared.

“We’re listening.” The Doctor replied.

When the Mer-King next spoke his voice resonated within the heads of all present (even Gemma and Hawkesworth were not excluded).

“The reason that we attacked you was because you took my daughter!” he began. “I have her back now, but I am faced with a dilemma!”

“Go on.” The Doctor prompted, though she already knew where he was headed with this.

“My people sought refuge on your planet fifty years ago after being driven from our own by a terrible enemy!” the Mer-King continued. “We chose this area because we saw from your local legends that you shunned it. Now after fifty years of living in peace below the waves, you have suddenly come and now you are aware of us. We cannot let you return to the mainland with knowledge of our existence. This is why we had decided that you should die.” He paused for a moment to let that sink in. “However, if you were to swear on your honour that you would not reveal our existence we could be persuaded to allow you to leave in peace.”

Predictably Michael was the first to speak up.

“If you kill us then more people will be sent to look for us!” he protested. “The BBC know that we’re here and if we don’t come back they’ll send someone!”

The Doctor shrugged and gave the Mer-King an apologetic look.

“The man’s a moron, but I’m afraid he does have a point!” she conceded. “Are you willing to risk starting a war with the humans? They outnumber you so badly that you would most definitely lose!”

“Then what are we to do?” the Mer-King asked in exasperated frustration.

The Doctor turned around and looked at the assembled BBC crew, focusing particularly on Michael.

“I think that I can persuade them to keep your secret.” She said aloud with a smile that made Michael fiddle with his bandaged head nervously.

“How do you propose to do that?” the presenter wondered.

“By appealing to your sense of decency and honour.” The Doctor replied. “If you have any.”

She stalked over to George first who still had his camera trained on the Merfolk.

“You must have some amazing footage on that camera, George.” The Doctor remarked conversationally. “That Pulitzer must be in the bag for certain, eh?”

“You betcha!” George agreed. “This is gold!”

“Think of the benefits to your career!” the Doctor continued in that same friendly tone. “You could pick and choose what assignments you wanted to do. You’d probably be the most sought after cameraman in the world!”

“I thought you were trying to persuade me not to expose their secret!” George said, his face screwed up in puzzlement.

“I’m getting to that part.” The Doctor assured him. “What do you imagine would happen if the world became aware of a colony of alien mermaids living under the sea off the coast of the British Isles?”

“Fang Rock would probably be crawling with scientists and tourists before you know it. There certainly wouldn’t be any peace for the Merfolk anymore!” George answered matter of factly.

“Precisely!” the Doctor agreed. “And that’s a best case scenario at least!”

“Some scientist somewhere will want a live specimen to study and dissect, you can count on that!” Stykk added. “I can’t see the Merfolk being too happy about that and then we’re looking at the possibility of war again!”

“The benefits to your life if you make this footage public are immeasurable.” The Doctor went on. “I can understand that. But is it really worth all of the harm that you will do to the Merfolks’ peaceful existence? Don’t they have a right to live in peace without being scrutinised by the entire world?”

George stood there for several long seconds, his camera unwavering and then he sighed and lowered the camera.

“George, what are you doing?” Michael asked incredulously.

George ignored him and opened up the camera. He took out the tape reel and then he fumbled into his pocket and took out a lighter.

“No!” Michael yelled in desperation and lunged for the film reel.

George sidestepped him easily and the presenter ended up flat on his face. He did not get up again.

The cameraman flicked a flame up on his lighter and set it to the tail end of the roll of tape. It didn’t take long for it to catch fire and George laid the tape on the floor to allow the flames to do their work. In a matter of moments the plastic roll of film was devoured by the mini conflagration.

The Doctor placed a hand on the cameraman’s shoulder.

“You’re doing the right thing.” She assured him. “You should be proud of yourself.”

“Yeah.” George replied wistfully. “I’m sure that pride will kick in eventually!”

By this time Gemma and Hawkesworth had re-entered from the balcony looking slightly dishevelled and flustered. The Doctor turned her attention to them.

“What about you two?” she said. “Will either of you be writing a thesis on Merfolk society?”

They both shook their heads in unison.

“We’ll keep quiet.” Hawkesworth assured her.

“But we could write a decent novel about this… fact disguised as fiction.” Gemma piped up. “Would that be okay?”

The Doctor shot a questioning sideways glance at the Mer-King.

The Mer-King smiled at the two scientists.

“I’ve always liked a good story.” He spoke into their heads. “I insist that you let me help you write it!”

“It’s a deal!” they thought back at him.

“I’ll keep schtum!” Terry put in cheerfully.

“Aye and me!” Captain Kelly agreed.

“Me too!” Sully added.

The Doctor’s grin broadened.

“Excellent!” she declared. “I knew that I could rely on you all!”

“What about him?” Stykk nudged Michael’s prone form with his boot.

“I’d like to see him try and convince people that he’s seen mermaids without George’s film footage!” the Doctor chuckled.

“All the same.” Sully said. “It wouldn’t hurt if the lighthouse was manned again by someone who can act as a guardian and keep the Merfolks’ secrets safe.”

“Sully, you’re a genius!” the Doctor declared. “That’s a wonderful idea! Any volunteers?”

“I’ll do it!” a familiar voice piped up behind her.

The Doctor turned and looked at TJ with a sad smile.

“You want to stay here?” she asked him.

“If you’ll let me.” TJ smiled back. “I think I might have found a reason to stay, if I am not being to bold?” He held out a hand to Sereia.

The Mermaid looked at the offered hand and then at TJ and her beautiful face melted into a smile as she took TJ’s hand and squeezed it tenderly.

“I will be happy to have you here, TJ.” Sereia assured him.

The Doctor stepped up and looked her friend in the eye.

“You’re sure about this?” she asked.

“I am.” TJ answered with a nod. “I think that I could be happy here!”

“Can’t argue with that now, can I?” the Doctor grinned. “Come here!”

She opened her arms wide and encircled TJ in a hug that squeezed the breath out of him.

“It’s been an honour having you aboard my TARDIS, my old friend!”

“The honour has been all mine!” TJ responded as he hugged her back.

The Doctor pulled away from the hug, allowing TJ to catch his breath… and then the young Chinese archer found himself swept up off his feet and crushed into another embrace… this time from Stykk.

“Take care of yourself, buddy!” Stykk growled.

“You too!” TJ wheezed breathlessly. “And make sure the Doctor stays out of trouble!”

“You can count on it… losing battle though that is, I’ve always welcomed a challenge!” the ogre assured him as he put him back down gently.

“I hope you don’t mind some company?” Hawkesworth said to TJ. “Gemma and I would like to stay here with you. At least while we’re working on our novel anyway!”

“You will both be most welcome.” TJ replied happily, shaking his hand.

“Thank you, Doctor, for all that you have done!” the Mer-King spoke into the Doctor’s head.

She responded with a smile, but said nothing.

“Time we were going I think, Stykk. I’ve already said more good byes than I’m used to…” she paused and looked at Sully. “Room for one more I suppose.”

She walked up to the young medic and shook his hand.

“It was nice meeting you, Sully… or can I call you Harry?”

“How do you know my name?” Sully’s eyes widened in amazement.

The Doctor tapped her nose. “Time traveller’s secret!” she told him. “Once you’ve finished your Naval training why not give UNIT a try? Tell the Brigadier that the Doctor sent you!”

“Thank you.” Sully replied. “I might just do that.”

And then the Doctor left with Stykk in tow, the secrets of the Merfolk were safe and the future of Fang Rock was in good hands.

George looked at his watch.

“We should have been broadcasting about a half hour ago!” he said to Terry. “The BBC will give us the sack after this!”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about that!” Terry assured him. “I hear that ITV are hiring!”

 

** The End **


End file.
